Finale
by AmethystDreamer
Summary: If me and Casey were drowning, who'd you save?" A question, an answer, an end


**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek. If I did, I wouldn't have to be up way past my bedtime writing about it. I have an early class tomorrow... Someone would say I don't have my priorities straight. Greek, friends, school. I think it's the perfect order.**

Rebecca smiled at Cappie and took a drink of her beer. "I can't believe you're graduating in June. I'm going to miiiss you!"

He smiled nervously. "I love drunken girls and all, but Becca, maybe you've had enough."

Cappie took the drink from her. She whined her protest, and he brought her firmly over to the couch. "Stay here." He told her. "I'm going to go get you a drink."  
She looked excited. "A drink like water." Cappie said.

Rebecca was pouting on the couch as he went over to the sink. Cappie grabbed a cup, and was about to fill it up with water when someone tapped on his shoulder. He whirled around to find Casey Cartwright standing right behind him, her eyes furious.

"Where's your skanky, irresponsible girlfriend?" She demanded.

He held up his hands. "She's kind of drunk right no…"

"I know she's drunk!" Casey yelled. "She's supposed to be the Sober Sister. Instead, she goes off and drinks with my boyfriend! I mean _her _boyfriend."

She blushed deeply, and for the first time Cappie realized she was slightly tipsy too.

"God, am I the only sober one here?"

"What a change." Casey muttered.

Cappie looked down into her eyes. "I know I haven't apologized for when we dated. You deserved better. I was a crappy boyfriend. I was never as good as you deserved."

"Funny how sometime what we _deserve _isn't what we wanted. Or want." She leaned her forehead into his chest. "How does this happen? I spend the last three years acting like I'm over you. And I almost thought I was, except now we're almost leaving, and the thought of not being with you hurts."

Cappie closed his eyes. "Casey stop. This isn't fair to either of us."

She looked up at him, as _You&Me _played. "I love this song. Dance with me just once, please? Then I'll go yell at Rebecca, and we can go back to pretending."

He knew he should say 'absolutely not!' but dancing with her seemed to be the best idea in the world at the moment. The thought of his inebriated girlfriend was as far away as the moon.

They slowly swayed their way out onto the dance floor. Cappie rested his hands on her hips, and she leaned into him, closing off any space between them. For a moment, in the last moments of a Kappa Tau party, with people leaving the two of them on the dance floor, it seemed just like freshman year again. However, just for a minute.

"How dare you?" Rebecca shrieked, causing the last few partiers to look at her. Beaver and Wade quickly ushered them away. "Cappie!"

"Rebecca…" Cappie started. He was angry, irrationally with her for interrupting the last chance he might ever get to hold Casey Cartwright in his arms.

Luckily, Casey interrupted him. "Actually, this isn't about us right now. It's about you failing to be responsible. Again."

Rebecca snorted. "Responsible? Sorry, I'm the one acting like a home-wreaking whore."

Cappie stepped in and said. "Bex, that's not…"

He was interrupted again. "Yeah, take her side. I thought you were a one woman ma…."

Casey sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for this. I was wrong. So, you and I can talk at ZBZ once you're done here."  
"Looking forward to it!" Rebecca snarked at her fleeing back. She then turned to Cappie. "You may be a one woman man. You may not have cheated on me physically, but Cappie, I feel like I 've been cheated on emotionally."

Surprisingly, Rebecca wasn't so angry anymore. She was, of course, at Casey, but then, she always had to be mad at Casey. It was their thing. This moment felt like it was a long time in coming.

They moved to the couch, and sat down. Rebecca sighed again. "I guess it goes back to the drowning question. However, since you can't swim, how's this? If it were me or Casey in a burning building, who would you save first?"

"Rebecca that isn't fair!" He cried. "I'd do everything in my power to save you both."

"But who first? Or if you could do both at once, who would be the one you'd think of when someone shouted 'ZBZ is on fire!'"

Something in his face must have showed his answer because she put his hand on his knee. "I'm not angry. Well, _that _angry. The truth is Cappie, we aren't right for each other anyway. I really like you."  
"I really like you too."

"I know. However, I'm not in love with you. And after two years, I feel like I should be. This relationship isn't going anyway. But you and Casey can go somewhere. Don't you see? I already feel like the third wheel."  
Cappie protested. "I'm honestly over Casey. Yeah, I'm one woman, and it's you."

She smiled sadly and shook her head. "You don't look at me like you look at Casey. You don't look at anyone like you look at Casey. So, go talk to her."  
"I feel bad Bex." He said as he stood.

She bit her lip. "You shouldn't. I feel terrible to say this, but I actually think I'm into someone else."  
He smirked. "Rusty."

"No…Yes." Rebecca sighed. "We worked together on a project, and we really click."

Cappie laughed, loud and long. "You are great Becca."  
He hugged her. "You too Cappie."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIENLINELINELEINELIENELI

Casey sat alone in her room. Ashleigh was out with her boyfriend of two years, and probably wouldn't be home until the next morning.  
"Knock, knock." Casey turned to see Rebecca standing in the doorway.

The girl looked nervous. "I wanted to say sorr..."  
"No." Casey interrupted. "I should be apologizing. Dancing with Cap was way out of line."  
"Oh shut up." Rebecca snapped. "It was not and you know it. You've hated Cappie and me together since day one, and guess what? You're right. You and Cappie should be together."  
_Turns to camera. "See ABC Family watchers. I'm not evil. I was just following the script. I fought for CC just as hard as the rest of you." (Just kidding)_

Casey was ashamed to feel tears come to her eyes. "Rebecca, I think it's a little too late."  
"AHHHHH!" She let loose a loud scream of frustration. "You. Piss. Me. Off. So. Much! Don't you get it? You plus Cappie equal good relationship. It's never to late when you love someone. So stop acting pathetic! Cappie hates seeing you cry, and he'll be over in about ten minutes so get a hold of yourself."  
Casey cracked up. "Why are you helping me get together with your boyfriend?"

There was no logical explanation for the both of them to be laughing hysterically, but there they were. "Because." Rebecca choked out. "I'm in love with your brother."

"WHAT?" Casey wasn't laughing now.

Rebecca still was. "Hey look, there's Cappie now. See ya later Big Sis."

She left, still laughing like a hyena. Sure enough, Cappie entered through the window a second later.  
"Did you hear that?" Casey fumed, as he crossed the room to where she was standing, with an intense look in his eyes. She was almost scared, but went on ranting. "In love with my brother? While dating you? The bit..."

He kissed her, furiously. With out thinking, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and they tumbled onto the bed. "I love you Casey."  
She sighed into his kiss. "I love you too. And I'm really sorry for…"  
"Shut up now. Feel now. Talk later."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

The next morning, Casey woke up on her side to see Cappie staring right at her. His arms were tucked around her waist, and her head had been resting on his shoulder.  
"Good morning."

Cappie grinned. "You can't leave. This is your room. Yes!"

Casey smiled. At the moment she was so happy, she'd smile if someone told her she'd be living on the streets. "I wasn't going to leave. But we do need to talk."  
"One condition."  
She raised her eyebrow to gesture 'go on'.

"We talk here. Like we are."

"Sounds dangerous."  
"It might be." He said, as he rolled her over and kissed her. Then he stopped. "But we do need to talk."

Casey sighed. "I got told to shut up so many times last night, I'll go first.

"I love you. I still do. But Cappie, I can't have a repeat of freshman year. Not again. I want you to be like you were with Rebecca. I want everyone else to be jealous because you only look at me. Can you do that?"

He brushed a piece of hair off her face. "Yes. I know freshman year didn't go to well. But I grew up. For you. I love you. Forever."  
"Do you still want to be with me in ten years?"

"And twenty, and fifty, and I want to have my grave next to yours."

There was another knock on the door. Casey pulled the covers up to her neck and yelled, "Go away!"

The door opened a crack. Rusty's voice said, as a pink box was pushed into the room. "This is so sick. Here. It's pie. Just like your knight-in-shining-armor asked for."

Casey looked at Cappie. "You had my brother come here?"  
"No." He whispered. "I told Beaver too. I think he's here for Rebecca."  
"Eww."

"Do you want the pie or not?" Rusty said.

Cappie jumped out of bed, picked up the pie, and slammed the door the rest of the way shut. "Bye."

He rejoined her in bed. "To us. Forever."  
She shoved a piece in his mouth. "Forever."  
Then she kissed him.  
"Bad bad girl." He growled.

The people in the hallway twitched as they heard squeals, sighs, and breathy moans come from the room.  
Rusty turned away. "Going to clean out my brain. Right now."

**Written in less than an hour, based off "If we were drowning, who you would rescue first?"**

**Which story had the same question with a burning building? I don't remember, but it's a great story.**

**I hope no one hates me for this, but I don't hate Rebecca. Aside from the dating Cappie thing, I really respect her.**

**I think she's very fierce, and is the model of a feminist. If she'd just date Rusty, she would be one of my fave characters all around, instead of just in personality.**

**How many other people like Rebecca/Rusty? They can be RR! CC and RR. How cute!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this. Review and WRITE MORE FANFICTION!!**


End file.
